


Of Hammers, Suns and Avenging

by horologiums_time



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horologiums_time/pseuds/horologiums_time
Summary: He wishes the writers had some form of common sense when they wrote the show. Or, at least, enough that they could've changed his catchphrase to something better.





	Of Hammers, Suns and Avenging

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this movie like a few days ago and loved it so i had to write something about it
> 
> i don't own galaxy quest as much as i wish i did

“By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged,” he reads to himself under his breath. He doesn’t know why he decided to take part in this show, being a well-seasoned actor of Shakespearean background. Perhaps he was a bit too impulsive; science fiction? Wearing a prosthetic that covered his head? Not quite up his alley. But he knows his money is getting tight, so what’s the harm in doing this show and getting paid? No, the prospect of a decent paycheck outweighs his desire to upkeep his dignity. So he swallows, clears his throat, and begins to read the script again.

  


* * *

  


“By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged!” he says outloud, kneeling with his dying friend in his arms. Of course, the young “Mak’tar” is not really dying, and he’s not his actual friend — as much as Jason jokes that it would be an improvement to his social life if he was otherwise; they’re all acting and he’s trying his damndest to fill his performance with as much emotion as he can. It’s the end of the first season, and already the line is wearing him down. He’s said it practically every episode since the show started. He’ll have to talk to the writers; hopefully they’ll listen. He’s one of the main actors, after all.

  


* * *

  


“By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged,” he grits out, much less enthusiastic than the fans in front of him. The pen in his hand squeaks as he signs his name on a photograph of his character, and he nearly crumples the paper when he gives it back to the fan. By the third convention, he hates the line.

  


* * *

  


“By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged,” is what he doesn’t say; instead, he strains out a butchered version of it for some stupid commercial. Gwen doesn’t want to be there either, but she’s making the effort to move it along. Jason is still having his fun, and he’s pretty sure Fred is hardly aware of what’s going on around him. He doesn’t admit it — to himself or others — that he’s jealous. He just wishes things were different. Much different.

  


* * *

  


_By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged,_ he thinks despite himself. It’s a bit weird and disorienting, being on an alien ship that’s modeled like the Protector — _exactly_ like the Protector, down to the type of fuel and everything. He’s walking down the corridors, and he remembers saying the phrase in multiple episodes, right in the same place. The...Thermians, he notices, are giving him looks of admiration as he walks by. No, he catches himself, not him; Dr. Lazarus, not Alexander Dane. He can’t get out of the hallway fast enough when he gets to the bridge.

  


* * *

  


“By Grabthar’s hammer...by the suns of Worvan...you shall be avenged,” he vows as he clutches the young Thermian amongst the cluster of other Thermians surrounding him. The alien smiles with blue stained teeth before his eyes glaze over and his face falls slack. His chest feels numb as he straightens to his full height, then it burns with anger. He steps out into the hallway, into the line of sight of the struggling alien that had fired the fatal shot. And he runs. He charges towards the alien, tackling it and bringing his fists down until they’re stained with a yellowish green and his throat is raw. But he doesn’t stop, even as he takes glancing blows and his clothing rips and burns and his prosthetic is knocked askew. He barely acknowledges the other Thermians trailing him, finishing off the other aliens, not until Jason stops him, and drags him away from the battle; even then, he still wishes to smash every single one of those aliens’ faces in. Dazed, he follows his fellow actors, the burn of rage and revenge still in his chest. He had made a vow to Quellek, and he won’t let go.

  


* * *

  


“By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged!” he says, and he doesn’t grind his teeth. It’s not as hard as it used to be, saying it. Back on the old show, he would’ve stopped anyone and everyone from saying the stupid catchphrase within seconds of them opening their mouth. But now… there was _something_ behind the saying. Jason and the rest of the cast knew; the director had noticed, but never brought it up more than the one time he did (he had simply answered the director, rather distractedly as he was looking at the Protector set at the time, “A fan,” and nothing else before walking away, head aching from the memories). The take is completed, and Tommy slaps him on the back before they both head off-set to shoot the next scene.

  


* * *

  


_“By Grabthar’s hammer, by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged!”_ he hears through his vox. Mathesar had contacted him just as the episode was transmitted, and now he was stuck listening to it. Well, maybe not stuck — he could hang up at any time — but he doesn’t. He can hear Mathesar gasp and fumble for the vox.

“You have said it! The words!” he exclaims, “And you don’t look annoyed…”

He smiles at the alien’s excitement. He hasn’t said the catchphrase like he did in the episode in years; not since the very beginning of the show.

“Quellek would be happy, Dr. Lazarus,” Mathesar says suddenly, quietly and sincerely, and he almost drops his own vox.

He fights to keep himself from choking up in front of the Thermian, “Thank you,” he whispers, blinking away the mist in his eyes, and he sits in silence as the episode continues, and ends. 

Yes, he decides, and, for the first time, he feels like he fulfilled the vow he had made on the Protector, as he held the dying Thermian in his arms.

Quellek would.


End file.
